House Of The Cursed
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: When the penguins got lost, they decided to spend a night in an old house because of the storm. But what will happen, if the house is haunted? Will the penguins survive the night, or find something terrible... like from the hell...
1. Chapter 1 Lost In The Dark

**House Of The Cursed**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost In The Dark**

Suddenly Private woke up from a terrible nightmare, he looked around and felt the cold breath of fear, fortunately rest of the team were awake. He slowly sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around, at the dark, scary forest.

"Still lost, still in forest" said Skipper. It was the first time when they completely get lost. Penguins tried to get back to the home, but it was impossible, everything around them were looking like... cursed "Alright, we took a rest, so now we can go on"

"But where?" Private asked still so scared.

"Find better place to sleep and way to the home" Skipper said and they walked through the black forest. Private stayed close to Skipper, with the team he felt a little more save.

They finally went out of the forest, but Private didn't know what he prefers: stay in scary forest or see the most frightening, abandoned house. He hid behind Skipper.

"Please, don't come closer to that house" Private said, rest looked at him.

"This is normal, abandoned house. It's not haunting" said Kowalski and they went to the old, dirty gate Rico immediately jumped to the gate and crushed lock, gate opened with noise. Three penguins walked inside to the big garden, Private wasn't going to do that, but he hadn't got any choose.

Garden was overgrown and everything were looking like not visiting for the years. House looked like old mansion. Windows was dirty, so they couldn't see what was inside. Walls were scuff like an old door in front of them, to which leaded narrow patch. They went to wooden, double door, which opened by nobody and made noise inside. Private almost screamed and grabbed Skipper's flipper.

"Please, don't go there" Private said pleading. Then on the dark sky from clouds appear lightening and started to rain.

"We haven't got any other choose Private, but you can stay here, outside, if you really want this" Skipper said and he with Kowalski and Rico entered to scary house, Private followed them.

Walls were scuffed and somewhere was blood. But without that details, home was looking like normal, but let it down. Everywhere, on furniture, floor and windows was dust.

"Look around, maybe we'll find something useful" Skipper said and Rico spat a flashlight "Excellent, Rico"

They passed living room, kitchen and went upstairs by very noise stairs. There was a corridor, with doors to rooms and bathroom. Penguins went to the bedroom. Probably it was for service, because there were five beds, window and cupboard, nothing else.

"I'm so tired" Kowalski said "Can we take a rest and check this house tomorrow?"

"Sure" Skipper said but Private was terrified.

"No, please, don't stay in this house!" Private said pleading.

"Come on, Private, it's only old, dirty house, tomorrow we'll leave" Kowalski said and they went to beds. fortunately, what was weird too, bed's weren't too dirty, so they could sleep there. But What could happen in that scary night in haunted house?


	2. Chapter 2 In The Fear

**Chapter 2**

**In The Fear**

Three penguins fell asleep, but Private couldn't. Everything was too scary, dark inside the room, shadows in spooky shapes from the window and noise making by the storm, which was like a ghost. Private knew that the rest of the team didn't believe him. He didn't want to show them how childish he was, but he wanted so much someone to cheer up him, Private was regretting, that he didn't take his lunacorn doll. He knew he had to sleep, if he would sleep, he doesn't be so scared, but he couldn't calm down himself. Suddenly more noise and scary lightening appeared on the sky and penetrate into the room. Private jumped and stooped himself from scream to don't awake others.

Everywhere was dark, but finally Private saw a candle, which Rico leaved on the floor, some light would help, he thought. Carefully, young penguin walked and picked up the candle. But then, lightening appeared again, Private dropped and stepped back, stumbling over the candle and fell down against cupboard. Penguin stood up and looked at three penguins, to make sure they were still sleeping. But was it good? Private felt that he wanted to awake somebody from his team, the most Skipper.

Then, after his hit, cupboard staggered and almost fell down, fortunately, Private keep cupboard, so it didn't made noise from hit. But it creaked when Private put it on the place and made noise. Private looked helpfully at his sleeping friends. How much he would give, to have somebody for help with nightmare and fear. Little penguin sat in the corner and started crying. Then Skipper woke up, hearing crying and looked around. He localized Private.

"Private, why are you crying?" Skipper asked and Private immediately stood up and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry I awake you, Skippah, I just… couldn't sleep…" Private said and looked down.

"It's ok, now go back to sleep, ok?"

"Aye sir" Private said and jumped to his bed, but he knew that he couldn't fell asleep. He had tears in eyes from afraid of haunted house. Skipper realized, how afraid was the little penguin. He jumped to Private and put his flipper on his shoulder.

"It's only storm and it's normal house" Skipper said.

"But, everything is looking so scary"

"Shadows is from the branches and nothing else, you don't have to be afraid" Skipper said and he was going to go back to sleep, when Private cuddled up to him.

"Please, don't leave me!" Private said, Skipper was surprised of this.

"Private, are you going to sleep this night or awake all of us?"

"I'm sorry, right" Private said and sat on the bed. But he was still sad and Skipper knew that. Little penguin looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok, if I stay with you, do you calm down?" he asked, Private's eyes light up.

"Yes, thank you so much, Skippah" Private said and Skipper lay down, Private cuddled up to him and fell asleep soundly, Skipper always was like a father for him.

_I loved writing this chapter, I think it's cute, but your opinion is important so please, give me reviews and I'll update next chapter ^^_


	3. Chapter 3 Noise In The Midnight

_Review please – it's note for people who read this and don't review, but I hope you like it ;)_

**Chapter 3**

**Noise In The Midnight **

Penguins got up late, the sky was still dark, but because of dark clouds with raining. That day wasn't good for walking back to the home, so they decided to stay longer. Of course Private preferred walking in the rain, than stay in terrible house longer. But he was glad, that Skipper and rest of the team finally believe in his fear and cheered up him. Rest of the day, they spent on exploring house, Kowalski was excited about looked basement, which even Rico couldn't open. Rico of course was looking for some fish and destroyed almost the whole kitchen.

"Rico, keep calm, soldier!" Skipper said. Rico slapped himself to get back his 'normal' and went downstairs to basement. Meanwhile Private sat in the corner and took diary, which he found.

_Dear Diary,_

_We move to a big house witch beautiful garden! I finally have my own room and it's big with wallpaper in my favorite colors. My mom is so happy to have her own garden, earlier we lived in the flat. I have lots of space for playing and weather is beautiful!_

_hugs and kisses,_

_Ellie_

Private smiled at first time, since they have entered to the house. From this memories of little girl it was looking, that the house was beautiful and happy, so why they left? Private thought about it and read next.

_Dear Diary,_

_Here's so cool! Everybody are happy and my dad give me a dog, I always wanted a dog! I called him bobby, he's so funny. My mom is glad that he doesn't want to dig her flower from the garden. We finally find our place…_

_hugs and kisses,_

_Ellie_

Private put back the diary and stood up. It was late afternoon and Rico found some fish in the freezer in room next to closed basement. When Kowalski made sure, that the fish were not poisoned or not good they could eat.

Then they went sleep with hope, that the weather will be better tomorrow. This time Private fell asleep soundly, he felt save with his leader.

But around midnight he woke up, hearing a noise from downstairs. First, he thought it was in his dream and went to sleep back. But when it returned again, he knew, that something was wrong. Little penguin carefully sat on the bed and listened. Suddenly noise again, he jumped.

"Skippah, do you hear this!?" Private tried to wake up Skipper.

"What?"

"Noise, do you hear it?"

"No" Skipper said, noise didn't repeat and there was silence "Private, I know you're scared about this house, but come on, do you hear any noise?"

"But, earlier really something made a noise" Private said. But suddenly noise appear again, Private cuddled up to Skipper "Please, say this is not a ghost!"

"Ok, this is not ghost, but whatever is it, I should check it" Skipper said and jumped to the corridor from room.

"Don't leave me here"

"You have Kowalski and Rico" Skipper said and quietly went to the stairs. But Private followed him.

"So I'm going with you"

Penguins quietly went down by the stairs and tried to localize noise. To unfortunately, it was going from the doors of basement, which was hard locked. But when they approached to the door, it shook and suddenly something inside pushed the doors to penguins. Something went out from there, something what was maybe too scary to look at, door made Skipper and Private a little dizzy, but Skipper saw something dark, disappeared on the corner.

"Kowalski, Rico…" said Skipper in weak voice and they fainted…

_Okay, what was that. And what will happen to penguins in next chapter? I hope you like it and fear…_

_Anyway, I'll update next chapter as soon as I can ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 Looking For Losing

_Chapter title; 'losing' – I bet you know who is lost,(or something worse than it) ;)_

**Chapter 4**

**Looking For Losing**

Skipper woke up, he was laying on the floor, against wall. He realized fast what happened; he fainted from door's hit and dark character go for Kowalski and Rico, he stood up immediately and went to Private.

"Are you ok?"

Private opened his eyes and sat down.

"I have a headache… What happened?"

"Something went out from the basement, we must warm Kowalski and Rico" Skipper said and they ran upstairs. But it was too late.

When they jumped to the room, there was dark, but from the window was going to the room low moonlight and showed them horror, Skipper covered Private's eyes.

Bed and pillows were ripped and everywhere was plumage, but those weren't the worst. On the floor and walls were blood; Kowalski and Rico blood. Skipper closed the door, couldn't watch it any longer.

"What was there?" asked worried Private, but he know the answer. He had tears in eyes.

"I-I can't believe it that…" Skipper sat down in shock.

"Do you think they're…"

"I don't want to think that… It all my fault! We should have never gone to this damned house"

"No, it's not your fault, Skippah, nobody could predict it"

"But you said this house is haunted and we didn't believe you, but we should… I'm so sorry Private" Skipper said and close his eyes. It was the first time, when Private saw him crying. Suddenly from downstairs came noise again, Private jumped and shook, he was so scared. Skipper hugged little penguin "We lose Kowalski and Rico, but I'll never let IT hurt you" Skipper said, Private buried his face in Skipper's feathers and stated crying. Skipper knew, that he'll protect his little soldier with his life.

"We can't be sure Private, but I'll find that damned thing who… did it to them and save them if they're…" Skipper couldn't finish because he didn't want even to think that it's otherwise way, than they're alive "Go and take some rest"

They went back downstairs to the most safety place in the most scary house on the world, living room. Skipper stayed on guarding and Private went to the corner and took diary again. Why this house was really haunted? Maybe answer will be in that small book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Few weeks passed fast, we love our new home. Everything is alright, almost;_

_I haven't got any friends, I don't know why. I seldom see kids here, but when I want to talk to them… it's just weird. Anyway, I have bobby and I always play with him outside._

_About weird peoples in this location, maybe I'll find something tomorrow._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Ellie_

Weird peoples, maybe this is a mark, Private thought. But then he heard a noise again, Skipper went to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, Private nodded "That thing which took Kowalski and Rico is downstairs, so there's only one room which is save now"

"What's it?"

"Attic"

Private shook, the most safe place in horror house was an attic. Attics are always most haunted, Private was terrified, but he took diary and followed Skipper. They went upstairs and went by a ladder to big room, with so much dust and old things. Skipper went to find weapons and Private sat on the old armchair.

_Dear Diary,_

_I my dad begins to locking himself in the basement, what he is doing there? Last night I heard a noise from there, but in the morning dad forbade me talking about basement. What's wrong? Maybe I'll find it._

_P.S. I always want to be a detective!_

_Emily_

He tried to read more, but he fell asleep. Because that was very early morning, Private woke up in late afternoon. Everywhere was silence, little penguin rubbed his eyes.

"Skippah?" he asked looking around.

"Yes, Private?" Skipper said, he was sitting and planning something.

"What we'll do now?"

"It will be the best, if you'll get out from this house and wait far from here. I'll go to the basement and find Rico and Kowalski if they… alive"

"No, I'll never leave you in this horror place" Private protested.

"It wasn't a question, it's an order"

Penguins went carefully down, in silence and finally got to living room, then few steps and door for safe outside…


	5. Chapter 5 Demon Of The House

**Chapter 5**

**Demon Of The House**

Skipper jumped to handle and tried to open door, but it didn't work, something or someone locked it and they had no way to escape.

"New plan, find other way" Skipper said and they slipped to the kitchen, there was a window, but when Skipper threw heavy thing to that, glass didn't crush. Skipper looked around, but there was nothing useful. Suddenly, penguins heard noise again, from basement and ran to the attic.

"Stay here, Private" Skipper said, but Private was not going to let him go.

"No, you can't go there"

"What if Kowalski and Rico need my help? When I go there, I'll stop those thing and you'll ran from this house, ok? Just stay here for a while" Skipper said, Private wanted to protest, but Skipper already left attic. Private sat in the corner and opened diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I knew that something is wrong! It's my fault, I suspected something, but I didn't do anything and now, I lose my mother. I don't know how it happened, but I must find the true of the basement…_

_Ellie_

Rest of the paper was in tears. Next page…

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened to my father, since he got to that damned basement! I think that demon possess his body. What I should do? Now I looked in my room, my dog's gone too. Something happened to house, here's no way to escape, windows, doors…_

_Is it house of cursed?_

_Ellie_

Private was more and more terrified, he was afraid, what will be on the next page…

_Dear diary,_

_I know that it's last note here from me, demon want to kill me, I hope that someone who get here, will read this earlier. DO NOT COME CLOSER TO DEMON! Only one way to escape, is pay by soul for second… For me it's too late…_

_Ellie _

Private lathed diary. Rest of the paper was in blood. He thought about last sentence, pay by soul for second, what that can mean? Then he realized horror, don't come closer to demon.

"Skippah!" Private took bloody diary and ran downstairs to basement. Door was open, he slowly entered there and find next stairs, stairs with blood…

Yes, he was terrified, but he couldn't let Skipper die in demon's claws. He went to big, round room and looked around. There was very dark, but he could see lots of blood and torture tools with poisons on shelf. But then he saw a horror…


	6. Chapter 6 Meaning Of The Pay

**Chapter 6**

**Meaning Of The Pay**

Skipper was laying on the floor, bleeding, but the most scary was black character, staying over him.

"Skippah!" Private ignored his fear and to the demon, who turned his red, bloody eyes to him and disappeared. Private kneeled next to Skipper.

"I-I'm fine, Private, don't worry" Skipper said, but his voice was weak.

"But, you're bleeding" Private said and helped him to stand up. Two penguins went upstairs and sat in living room, demon's gone. Private find a cloth and wrapped it around Skipper bleeding flipper.

"Thank you, Private, have you got any ideas to get out from here?"

"Here's something" Private said and gave him diary. After few seconds they heard a noise again, and in the corner they saw black character.

"Ran!" Skipper said and they to next room, which was looking like laundry. Skipper saw window and finally crushed it by iron thing "Go!" Skipper said standing between Private and demon.

"No, I don't live you here" Private said, Skipper stepped back, grabbed Private and they went out. Penguins ran through the wild garden and stopped when they made sure, that the demon didn't follow them. But they heard other noise, this time from bushes. They looked there and suddenly, black dog with red eyes and thirst of blood in eyes jumped in front of them. Skipper hid Private behind himself, to protect him.

"This is Ellie's dog!" Private yelled. Skipper grabbed branch, jumped and kicked dog away. Then he threw branch to dog and escaped with Private from there. But it wasn't good way, they saw tombstones in front of them:

_John Bennt_

_Amie Bennt_

_Ellie Bennt_

That were probably tombs of these family, which demon of the house destroyed. But next on the tree were the most terrified words to see in that situation and Skipper didn't want Private to see that:

_Kowalski_

_Rico_

"Skippah, Is they really…" Private almost fainted from fear, Skipper hugged little penguin.

"Yes, but I promise, I'll never let this demon hurt you, I'll do anything…" Skipper said and felt tears, he and mourned their friends. But why their names was on the tree? Skipper woke up from sad "But Kowalski and Rico wanted us to be strong and never give up, so this night, we'll get out of this damned place"

They were in the garden, it was wild and like maze, but if they were outside, they could get to the gate and escape. But then demon appeared again and laughed in evilly, ghost tone.

"Only one can get out!" and demon jumped to them in black mist. Skipper made dodge and grabbed Private. They ran deeply to the forest and Skipper suddenly understood the pay…

Only one of them could escape, so he must give his soul, for Private's freedom…


	7. Chapter 7 Soul To The Hell

_Don't judge the chapter from the title, ok? I know maybe it would be a sad chapter, but it's not the last one, so you can't be sure what will happen next, review please! I love your reviewing ;)_

**Chapter 7**

**Soul To The Hell**

Skipper didn't say it to Private, they slowly walked through the forest of the wild garden. Night was cold and very dark, on the sky clouds covered moon. But then suddenly scary dog jumped to them with his sharp canines, Skipper pushed Private from dog's way and because of it hurt his shoulder. Ignoring it he kicked dog and ran with Private back to house, it was only way to escape from demon dog. But Skipper had a plan, when shadow of the dark character appeared again, Skipper slipped to closed near them. Dog followed him and Skipper trapped him there and turned to demon.

"Pain like my pain" said demon and flew to Private, Skipper grabbed him.

"Private, run and don't turn, ok? I have a plan" Skipper said.

"But, you will be carefully? Promise"

"I-I… maybe, but listen, I'll stop him, I know what to do and you'll escape from here, if I didn't follow you it means… you'll get back to home alone, I believe in you"

"No, please, don't do something dangerous…"

"I'll try to follow you, ok? But if something will go wrong, you must be strong, for Kowalski, for Rico for me…" Skipper said and Private cuddled up to him with tears, maybe for the last time. Then Skipper turned to demon and Private stepped back.

"Alright, demon, I'm going to avenge my friends and also brothers" Skipper said and Private realized that he must escape. He looked at the last time at Skipper and ran, with hope that everything will be good.

"Nobody can escape from here, soul for soul" said Demon and flew to Skipper.

"Yes, soul for soul" Skipper said and waited for demon's attack. He had got a plan.

"I know how to give you much pain" said demon and flew inside Skipper, who felt pain and hell in his body. That was it, Skipper knew, that demon will want to posses his body.

"Exactly" Skipper said, now he could save Private, kill demon and free souls of his victims from the hell, he stabbed himself by a knife.

Pain was like a fire, hell and all worst things. Demon left his body and dissolved in the air. Skipper fell down on the ground and closed his eyes with smile on his face, most important for him was that Private was save.

But Private didn't get to gate, he stayed in the forest and after few minutes he went back to Skipper to check the silence.

"Skippah! What have you done?" Little penguin kneeled over Skipper who opened his eyes, he was so much bleeding and get weaker and weaker.

"I-I promised, I'll protect you and now, all souls are free and you can go to the home, you're save"

"No please…." Private hold him in his flippers and started crying "It'll be ok, you'll be fine…"

"No, Private, It's over" Skipper closed his eyes.

"Why you do this?" cried little penguin.

"Private, before I gone, I want to tell you… you're always like a son for me"

"You're always like a dad to me, please don't leave me!" Private hugged him with tears. Skipper hugged him back "I love you, dad"

"I love you, son" Skipper said and closed his eyes. It take a long time, when Private realized, that Skipper died in his flippers. But he still was hugging him and crying.

"You can rest in peace with Kowalski and Rico, dad" Private said and then felt so much pain in his heart. Skipper will never come back to him, he lost them all…

_Ok, I know what you're thinking, please don't be sad, it's not last chapter… everything can change…_


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening From The Horror

**Chapter 8**

**Awakening From The Horror**

"Private, wake up!" said familiar voice. Private woke up, he was laying in his bunk. He was trembling and crying. Skipper looked at him worried "Is everything ok?" he asked, but Private hugged him tightly.

"Skippah, you're alive!" little penguin said happily, Skipper was a little shocked but he hugged Private back.

"Yes, why I shouldn't be? Now, tell me what happened?"

"I-I had a terrible nightmare" said Private still crying.

"Shh, calm down, Private, you're here, with us" Skipper hugged him tightly too. Private slowly was calming down.

"W-where are Kowalski and Rico?"

"Sleeping in their bunks. Now, tell me your nightmare, ok?" Skipper said, Private took a deep breath and told nightmare to Skipper. He thought for a while, how Private could imagine so much scary and terrible nightmare.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" Skipper said, he remember, that last night they watched horror movie, chosen by Rico "I shouldn't let you watch that horror movie"

"It's ok, I-I'll never watch any horror movie again"

"So, is everything alright now?"

"I think yes" Private said and lay down in his bunk. Skipper went to his bunk, but Private looked around HQ, it was in scary dark "Um, Skippah?"

"Yes, Private?"

"I-I can't sleep and I think I'll can't for a week" Private said sadly. Skipper went back to him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked, Private nodded. Skipper lay down next to Private, who cuddled up to him.

"Thank you, Skippah" said Private and smiled, Skipper smiled back to Private.

Next morning they woke up late, Private was feeling better, Skipper told his nightmare to Kowalski and Rico, to explain weird Private's behavior.

"So terrible nightmare, even I will be terrified" said Kowalski, Rico nodded "But how..."

"It was probably from horror movie, we'll never let him watch any horror again"

"And I think Private need someone closer to him" Kowalski said "I mean, that he need you, Skipper. In the end of his nightmare... He just want you as his father, I think"

"Yes, you're right, Kowalski. And he needs all of us"

Everybody went out of the HQ, there was a warm, sunny day.

"I think we can take day off of training" Skipper said.

"Really?" Kowalski asked, Skipper nodded.

"Yay" Private said, everybody went to use their free time.

"Are you alright now, Private?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, I want to miss this nightmare"

"Private, I know that you're still child and you need someone close" Skipper said "I mean, you're really like a son for me"

"Really?" asked Private, Skipper nodded. Private cuddled up to him "Thank you, dad"

"Now, Do you want to take some snow cones?"

"Yes!"

"Boys, are you coming too?"

Kowalski and Rico nodded and all happy penguins 'family' went for snow cones. Private was glad, that horror ends.

Day passed happily and penguins went back to HQ. Before they went to their bunks, Private said:

"I want you to know, that you all are like a family for me"

"You too, Private" said Kowalski "Like my little brother" Rico nodded.

All four penguins hugged and Private finally felt full happiness and safe. He had his own family.

_**The End**_

_So, I hope you like it, review please, I want to know what are you thinking about this story and ending__. Thanks for reading!_

_And I can write more horror stories like this, so I'm Waiting for your opinion_


End file.
